


haku to eiri

by ImberNox



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImberNox/pseuds/ImberNox
Summary: A lot of people had died due to the actions of his hands. A lot of people had died due to the actions of Eiri’s hands. Haku supposed that there was little difference between their victims. At the end, there were still cold bodies laying where they had once stood. But, it seemed to Haku that his victims always suffered so much more greatly. Eiri’s went without struggle. The moment the bullet kissed them, the light in their eyes vanished like smoke from an extinguished flame. It haunted Haku, sometimes, the speed with which they would drop around him. But Eiri did not have a line of dead messiahs trailing behind him.a look at Eiri and Haku's relationship some months before the start of Shikkoku





	haku to eiri

**Author's Note:**

> When I first watched Shikkoku a while ago, it struck me how close Haku and Eiri were and how well they coordinated with each other. I didn't believe what Dou was trying to force upon the viewer : that Haku was pushing Eiri away. So, I wrote this as a way to explain how they could compliment each other so well despite Haku's demeanor towards Eiri.
> 
> Also, I originally was going to continue writing with all last names, but Kaidou and Mitsumi sounded so cold in this fic, so I opted to use their first names instead.

They had been messiahs for only four months now ; each day was filled with some sort of frantic disagreement – largely frantic on Eiri’s part more so than on Haku’s – or some sort of miraculous performance in a well-completed mission. Often, the two seemed to mirror each other. On the days that were void of missions to complete, only training, their bickering rose and fell with the coming and going of the day and the coming and going of the tides that swelled the canals surrounding Maru. It was a rather continuous circle at Maru : the day began with hollering, it settled, the day rose to its peak with hollering, it settled, and there was still some hollering to be had before the night kept them all in tranquility. Haku found it easy to keep distant when the mood swings of his messiah were so predictable.

Eiri seemed to not grasp what it meant to be Haku’s messiah. Haku remembered very clearly the other laughing in disbelief and a bit of incredulous concern when Ichijima had so casually described Haku’s jinx and how it juxtaposed his so nicely. Haku hesitated to call it ‘nice’ by any stretch, but it was convenient at the least. Still, though, Haku felt much better keeping that distance between them ; there was very little desire in him to repeat the humiliation of his first two messiahs. And so, the cycle continued.

It was not to say that they did not have outstanding chemistry, regardless of the sheer distance between their realms of comfort and connection. In fact, there were several at the academy that were highly jealous of their partnership : exceedingly high records in training, in missions, and a closeness that led them to follow each other even if there was no, true reason behind their tagging along. So, their friend groups crossed one another often. Eiri tended to tag after Shiba Shuusuke more than Haku would do himself, but Haku sometimes sat with them and busied himself with thinking while the other two talked. And, Haku was sure that Eiri was not overly thrilled with the amount of time that they spent with Souma and Haruki, but he put up with it to the same degree that Haku did with Shuusuke.

And then, they found themselves in their room : Eiri wrinkling his nose with distaste every time one of Haku’s wrappers crinkled either from Haku’s rolling in bed, Haku’s unwrapping of another sweet, or Haku’s aimless wandering around their room in search of a different sweet. They had just finished a mission that late morning. It had involved, for once, the direct confrontation between Eiri and members of the organization they were tailing while Haku did the background work of tracking and defending his messiah through the scope and aim of a rifle. It had been some challenge that either Ichijima or Kuroko had planned to test the limits of their trust and competency together. Needless to say, the mission had gone effectively and efficiently ; Haku had received nearly a dozen complaints from Eiri of all the missed shots and the bullet holes marked into the walls from the incompetency of the man behind the rifle, but it remained that Eiri was alive and that Haku did his job in protecting his messiah. Haku thought it was all a bit tiring. At some point, he wondered when he would fail again ; he wondered if the exhaustion that his stress dumped onto him was worth it when there was no relationship to give fruit.

Eiri was simply lying on his bed and flicking through the pages of a book that he had just recently picked up from Shuusuke’s small stack of fiction : Home of the Gentry. Haku was positive – absolutely, unequivocally positive – that Eiri did not understand a single bit of English, but Eiri seemed invested in the novel nonetheless. Occasionally, he would lift his finger to trail over a line as if wondering what the pronunciation was or perhaps what the meaning was because the context and the lettering of the words perhaps seemed so pretty or so ugly. Haku took the opportunity of Eiri’s distracted mind to carefully watch him : his face, his body.

Eiri was certainly pretty, at least to Haku’s eyes. He wondered if Souma or Haruki found Eiri pretty. It would not be in the same way that everyone in Maru agreed that Shuusuke was uncannily pretty or that Haku was uncannily emotionless in his expression. But, Haku supposed, there was a subtle prettiness – or beauty – to Eiri. Haku thought he should count himself lucky to have the other as his messiah. He wanted to be able to say as such and to be able to have the same dynamic with Eiri that Souma did with Haruki. But, there was too much that Haku needed to keep to himself for the time being.

Eiri’s glance flickered up suddenly, and Haku could not look away quickly enough. They remained there, staring at each other for a few seconds as a film of discomfort began to mist in the room. Eiri cleared his throat pointedly.

“What?” the other asked bluntly.

That was always how Eiri treated Haku : bluntly. He treated most people bluntly. Haku wondered if that had anything to do with his background ; he had read Eiri’s file too many times to not understand the implications of being within such a group as Eiri’s previous one.

“Do you think I should eat a chocolate or a hard candy next?” Haku asked him, waiting for Eiri’s retort.

As predicted, Eiri’s features fluttered their way into a scowl, closing the book. Though, Eiri left his thumb holding his page. “I wouldn’t know,” Eiri grouched. “Just pick something and eat it. And throw away the wrapper once you’ve eaten it, for once.”

Haku picked up one of the chocolates laying on his comforter and unwrapped it from the bright yellow paper, tossing the chocolate into his mouth and the wrapper onto the floor.

“Hey!” Eiri protested, standing up from his bed and leaving the book – and his page number – behind and forgotten. “I said to throw it away.”

“Why would I do that?”

Eiri fumed. A large, plastic trash bag was snatched from underneath Eiri’s footboard ; he always kept it there as some sort of lingering threat that, one day, he would throw out every last one of Haku’s empty boxes and wrappers, likely a few of the uneaten sweets along with them. He opened the trash bag and held it towards Haku. “Put the wrapper in,” Eiri demanded.

Haku sighed and reclined back against the pillows. “It’s such a nice wrapper,” he complained. “It’s from a limited line that they made to celebrate the autumn this year.”

“Why would they celebrate the autumn?”

Haku shrugged. “I wouldn’t know.”

There was a long sigh from Eiri, and the trash bag went back underneath his bed. Eiri resumed reading, muttering to himself as he attempted to find his page number once again. It took his quite some minutes, as Eiri did not know the English to remember the words or the paragraphs over which he had been last looking and pondering.

Haku watched Eiri again. This time, he tried to be less obvious about his staring, opting to watch the other from his peripheral vision rather than head-on. Eiri seemed not to notice.

There was a knock on the door, and Haku and Eiri glanced up simultaneously to see Shuusuke peek into the room. “Ah,” Shuusuke acknowledged, “I’m sorry to interrupt. Eiri, do you have my book?”

Eiri frowned. “This book?” he waved his book at Shuusuke.

Shuusuke frowned and shook his head. “No, Finnegan’s Wake.”

Eiri shuffled to lean over the edge of his bed and rummaged underneath his bed shortly. He popped back up with a heavy book weighing down his hands. “Here,” he offered, outstretching it towards Shuusuke.

Shuusuke came into the room tentatively and accepted the book, turning to leave quickly.

“Wait, Shuusuke,” Eiri asked of him.

“Yes?”

“I don’t understand this.”

Haku snorted, but both Eiri and Shuusuke ignored him. In the quiet way that Shuusuke often carried himself, Shuusuke sat down on Eiri’s bed. “Which part?” he asked, and Eiri began to point to different paragraphs and flick between pages hurriedly as Shuusuke’s explanations came less hurriedly.

Haku got up from his bed and walked to the door.

“Oi,” Eiri called to him. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to talk to Souma and Haruki,” Haku told him and left the room before Eiri could begin another argument. As much as Haku appreciated the distance between them, he was not in love with the way the distance was created. Sometimes, his ears would ring for hours.

… … …

It came to surprise Haku greatly, then, when, a week later, Eiri asked him an intriguing question as they laid on their respective beds following yet another mission.

“Do you want to have sex?”

Haku nearly choked on the hard candy he was rolling around in his mouth. “What?”

“Well,” Eiri sounded and looked disgruntled. “If it would get you to open up about some things, for once.”

Haku snorted. “No,” he answered.

Eiri was frowning. “Why not?” he demanded.

“Never mind,” Haku answered evasively, sucking hard on the candy. Eiri could read his file if he truly wanted to know about his backstory. Even then, Haku understood – he hated that he understood – exactly what Eiri was asking about : a connection that stretched beyond the requirements of missions.

Eiri left him alone following the rejection, but Haku could sense his resentment bubbling underneath his skin ; Eiri was getting more and more frustrated with him. Haku could only think about how safe that was.

… … … … … …

There was, finally, a mission where their partnership wavered. It was not a prominent issue in the slightest, but it was noticeable enough that Souma had gone to ask if Haku was feeling alright following it. He and Eiri were talked to by Ichijima. They returned to their room.

It had been entirely Haku’s fault. He had relied too much on Eiri, trusting his messiah to somehow shoot down an entire group of assailants for him without him moving an inch. It had backfired horribly, on Haku’s part, when he had been thrown to the ground and had his stomach and back kicked about like a dog while Eiri was overwhelmed with the number of targets. It had not lasted long : perhaps only a couple seconds. But it raised certain flags of concern to viewers who had come to perceive Haku and Eiri as some kind of untouchable duet in their coordination. And it was their task, now, to restore their coordination to its pristine quality once more.

Eiri was more than annoyed when they got back to their beds and when Haku leaned back onto his mattress with a grunt of pain as his torso was stretched out and the bruises and cramps protested. He remained there for some minutes, waiting for Eiri to offer him medicine or ointment ; the minutes drew out longer, and Haku became confused. He sat up.

“Eiri?”

But Eiri was not in the room anymore. Haku had not heard him go into the bathroom. He stood up and walked to the door frame and gazed in towards Eiri’s back, which was turned towards him as Eiri ran the bath’s water.

“Eiri?”

Eiri looked over his shoulder, but he did not seem impressed. “What?” he asked.

Haku shrugged. He stooped down to tug his shoes and socks off before walking into the bathroom. Eiri was oddly stressed about keeping the bathroom floor cleaner than their bedroom floor. He walked to the side of the bathtub and sat beside Eiri.

“You didn’t give me any ointment.”

Eiri huffed, moving away from the bathtub. The bathroom was divided so that the bath and shower was in the very back. The toilet and sink was closer to the door, and the small sauna was squeezed in as a room that separated that the toilets from the bath. The medicine cabinets were above the sink, and Haku watched as Eiri rifled through the shelves. He returned with two small containers : one of a gel and one of a clay lotion.

“I’ve run the bath for you,” Eiri told him. He set the containers down on the side of the tub. “Use the gel in the bath and the clay afterwards on the bruises.”

Haku looked back to the hot water pouring from the bath’s faucet. He had not realized that Eiri had been running it for him. “Ah,” he commented.

Eiri began to rifle through the small collection of bottles in the shower caddies on the floor by the drain underneath the shower head. He knocked aside the brightly-colored bottles that belonged to Haku : of strawberry, sulfate-free shampoo and peach, detangling conditioner and vanilla, moistening shaving cream. He pulled out his own bottle of shampoo-conditioner – dark grey – and his bar of soap : lilac-fragranced. He began to undress. Haku moved forwards and snatched his own bottles from the caddy, returning back to the edge of the tub.

They had opposite ways of undressing. Eiri undid his pants, then took off his shirt, then took off his pants. He threw them immediately in the direction of the laundry hamper. Haku took his pants fully off, folded them, and then sat there in his boxers and shirt for some time as he arranged the bottles neatly on the edge of the tub behind the faucet. He heard Eiri take the showerhead down from its holder. A pair of boxers were also thrown towards the hamper. The shower’s water turned on.

Haku moved to run his fingers underneath the bath’s faucet to check that the water running was still hot ; it was. The tub was now halfway full, and he pulled off his shirt and his boxers : folding them and placing them on top of his pants. He slipped into the hot water of the tub with a grimace at the burn of the heat against his skin. Where the water touched his bruises, though, it was pure relief. Already, he could feel himself sweating from the steam hitting his skin.

He relaxed back against the tub, reclined there as if in bed. He had not been tired before, only in pain. Now, he felt ready to slip into hazy dream. Time seemed to not exist until Haku realized that the water level was getting high, and he turned off the faucet. He glanced over his shoulder to the right and calmly watched Eiri wash his hair.

Eiri, after washing out his hair, seemed to recognize the subtle sensation of being watched and looked back to Haku. There was a lull. “What?” Eiri asked ; he still sounded angry.

Haku did not outwardly react ; the last thing he wanted was to hear Eiri yelling at him. He swallowed and turned back to the back, sinking further into the water. There was a frustrated noise from Eiri behind him. Then, Eiri abandoned the shower, turning the water off, and sat beside Haku.

“Haku.” Haku turned his head away and reached for the shampoo bottle. “Haku,” Eiri repeated : louder.

Haku looked at him. “Hmm?”

Eiri had a certain expression whenever Haku responded just as such. It was a gritting of the teeth, a tightening of the jaw, a hardening of the eyes, a soft flaring of the nostrils ; Eiri’s eyebrows came closer together. If Haku was gazing just a bit lower, there was a vein along Eiri’s neck that would become more defined against the skin there. Haku often considered Eiri to have a strong neck – a strong body – and was grateful for the sureness of his messiah.

“Why do you have so many bruises on you?”

Haku moved his gaze back to Eiri’s face. He hesitated, licked his lips, then responded. “I got hit.”

Eiri sighed, his gaze moving away from Haku briefly. He was trying to compose himself. “Haku,” he said ; his voice was getting louder. “I’m asking why you did that today.”

Haku did not respond. He only dipped his head back to wet his hair with the bathwater. Coming up, he realized that Eiri was staring at his neck. Caught, Eiri looked away. His bottom lip was stuck out. He was pouting, though Haku doubted that he was aware of it. He began to wash his hair with the shampoo. The scent of strawberries entered the hot air.  
“Haku,” Eiri said. He was not looking at Haku, but he was clearly waiting for an answer. Haku washed the soap from his hair. He went on to rub the gel over his aching stomach and arms. “Haku.”

The gel and soap felt nice against Haku’s skin. There was some grime between the follicles of the hair on his arm and the flakes of skin on his stomach. There was shame that he swirled over and foamed off. In the water, there were now the remnants of those things in barely-distinguishable currents that sloshed with the movements of Haku’s body in the water.

“Haku,” Eiri said again.

Haku looked up to Eiri frowning at him. “Hmm?”

The outburst could be seen from the moment he responded. Haku watched, fascinated, as the frustration in Eiri’s eyes flashed into a sharp anger : upset and offense and exasperation all tumbling together in some emotion that burned. The vein in his neck bulged slightly there.

“Would you listen to me?” Eiri yelled. “I try to help you time after time and you sit there looking like you look and simply going ‘hmm?’ every time I try to talk to you!” His breathing was uneven, and his eyes were dancing back and forth. Slowly, his vision lowered. Haku was not sure what Eiri was looking at any longer ; perhaps, he was out of focus and inside his head entirely. “It’s frustrating!”

Haku blinked calmly. “Eiri,” he said. Eiri’s vision sprung to hold eye contact. “Your voice is loud.”

Eiri recoiled slightly. Haku could see the upset in the tremble of his form. His chin trembled slightly : his bottom lip. Eiri was never one to cry : only yell. But, sometimes, when he got angry or upset enough, his face would look as if it was about to cry. Usually, though, it was followed with more angry yelling.

Eiri rose from where he sat on the tiles of the bathroom floor and snatched a towel from the rack roughly ; his emotions were flowing into his movements. He wrapped it around himself and took leave of the bathroom. Eiri always had an unexplainable habit of wrapping the towel high enough to cover his chest. The bathroom door was shut firmly, leaving Haku in the hazy clouds of the steam of the bath.

Haku took his time in finishing the bath. He took several minutes afterwards gently applying the clay to his bruises. He waited the time that the container instructed to wait, and he set a leisurely pace for wiping the clay from his skin. He wrapped a towel around his waist and set his folded laundry in the hamper. When he exited the bathroom, Eiri was not in the bedroom. Haku supposed that it was for the better. He dressed himself, grabbed two packages of chocolate from the pile on the table, and settled himself into bed. Slowly, he sucked on each piece of chocolate.

It took sixteen pieces of chocolate for Eiri to return to their room. He did not say a word to Haku, and Haku refused to roll over to see Eiri’s expression. They went to sleep in a dark room with a darker mood between them.

… … …

For their next mission, everything went without hitch. It was relieving, really. When they walked down the familiar halls of Maru towards their room, Haku relived the clear moments towards the end of the mission : being surrounded in that alley, standing as a sole figure against four others. He remembered the sound each body made as it hit the ground. Haku had shot two. Eiri had shot two. The sounds of the bodies sounded heavier when Haku shot them. They were shot in the chest at odd angles. One had three bullets in his left lung. The other had two in his stomach. They had stumbled and gurgled as they fell. Eiri’s targets both had a single bullet path through their heart ; the entrance and exit wounds were clean. They had fallen nearly without a sound other than the scratching noise of their feet and hands twitching against the ground.

A lot of people had died due to the actions of his hands. A lot of people had died due to the actions of Eiri’s hands. Haku supposed that there was little difference between their victims. At the end, there were still cold bodies laying where they had once stood. But, it seemed to Haku that his victims always suffered so much more greatly. Eiri’s went without struggle. The moment the bullet kissed them, the light in their eyes vanished like smoke from an extinguished flame. It haunted Haku, sometimes, the speed with which they would drop around him. But Eiri did not have a line of dead messiahs trailing behind him.

Haku’s first messiah had been killed in a blast. Haku had seen half of him arc towards the northern sky and the other half of him arc towards the southern sky : split in a great division of hemispheres. Haku had not known which way to run and collapse. He had, instead, been forced to stand there at the equator without direction. In the end, he had chosen only to walk – stumble, trip, falter in a run – away.

His second messiah had been put away with a bullet in his lung. It had not been overly quick : likely a some minutes of agony. But Haku had been in the other room working through the fine lines of code on the computer. By the time he had exited out through the door, the blood of his messiah had stained the carpet of the hallway red. Again, Haku had left the body there. There was no way to carry it through a crowded lobby on the way out.

Eiri killed without hesitation and without torture. He understood the consequences of his actions and accepted them. Haku was sure that, if given the order, Eiri would shoot him through the heart as well. Walking alongside his messiah, hearing his footsteps on the floor of Maru, hearing him breathe ever so heavily made Haku swallow a tightness in his throat. There was a great divider between him and Eiri. Eiri had never heard the fall of a body that he was connected intimately to ; Eiri had never walked away from the corpse of a friend. Haku had.

It made Haku clingy in ways that he did not show physically. It was the reason why he could so easily pick apart Eiri’s every button : know exactly how to piss him off. He could not tear his gaze from Eiri.

Eiri entered their room first, and Haku fixated on the nape of Eiri’s neck, where his hair tailed off. It was smooth and light there : milky, in a sense. It would feel warm if Haku reached out to trail his fingers across it. Haku’s hands were always cold. He had never held Eiri’s hands. He had seen their sureness with a rifle but not felt their temperature. Haku did not know if Eiri was cold like a corpse or warm like a living body. But, it did not matter. He was strong in all of the ways that Haku was not.

Haku had the mental strength and confidence. He was older, more mature, and he had experienced more people. He understood better how people thought. He could distance himself from interactions better. But his body was delicate and fragile and pale where Eiri’s was toned and trained. When Eiri laid down on his bed and closed his eyes to rest them briefly before removing his uniform, Haku took to the time to study Eiri’s jaw and neck. The vein hidden underneath there was perfectly unseen. Eiri was calm, if not exhausted.

Haku turned away and unbuckled the collar of his coat. As he unzipped his coat and shrugged it off, he noticed from his peripheral vision Eiri carefully watching him somewhere below the chin and above the shoulder blades. It did not last long before Eiri looked away and ruffled below his bed for a book. Haku ruffled through his comforter for a chocolate.

They both took a nap there. When they woke, it was to the sound of Haruki and Souma joking loudly together as they returned from their work in the computer labs.

“Eiri,” Haku called to him. Eiri shifted in his bed and supported himself on his elbows. “Do you want to do it?” Eiri’s eyebrows scrunched together. “Have sex.”

Eiri’s expression then experienced a whirlwind. Haku was not sure what to make of any of it. But Eiri moved to sit up fully in bed. His body seemed tense ; the vein in his neck was there. “Yeah,” he accepted. It took him, still, a good few seconds to move from his bed.

He moved to Haku’s bed slowly ; his every step seemed plagued by some unanswerable question or thought or worry, but Haku was not in the mood to have Eiri try to talk to him again. When Eiri finally came within reach, Haku wasted no time in tugging him down onto the bed. Eiri made a noise of startle at the sudden movement.

There was a great amount of squirming and jolting sharply from Eiri as Haku leapt into the action without hesitation or care. Eiri’s shirt came off quickly, followed by his pants. Haku’s own soon joined. Eiri, from where he lay on the mattress – propped up on the pillows behind him – was shivering. Haku assumed it was from the situation rather than cold. He mentally apologized for the frigid state of his hands as he dropped them to rub Eiri’s sides. Eiri, again, jerked sharply at the contact with a loud exhale of shock.

“They’re cold,” Haku commented. He met Eiri’s eyes. “I know. Sorry.”

Eiri shook his head frantically. He looked too panicked for the situation. “It’s alright,” he assured.

Haku ran his fingertips up and down Eiri’s torso, playing here and there and fluctuating between teasing and massaging. Eiri did not lie still for even a moment. Increasingly, Haku grew frustrated with it. He went to Eiri’s waistband, and there was a loud gasp from Eiri.

“Eiri,” Haku glared at his messiah. “I’m not doing anything yet.”

“Sorry,” Eiri apologized. His eyes were wide ; his eyebrows were arched. His lips were parted, breathing heavily. “Sorry.”

He did not even attempt to stop his movements. When Haku held him through the thick fabric of his boxers, the high-pitched noise strangled from Eiri’s throat was incredibly loud. Souma’s room was right beside theirs, and Haku would not be surprised if Souma and Haruki both gave them a multitude of suggestive looks tomorrow morning at briefing.  
But, the further Haku went with his actions, the louder Eiri got, and the more frantic his motions became. At some indistinguishable point with his hand closed around his messiah, Haku stared long at Eiri’s face, and it all clicked. For some reason, he had never stopped to consider what point his messiah was at in regards to intimacy. He was sure that, being in the stressful and harsh situation of the gang, Eiri had very little time – if any – for intimate encounters. He likely spent his months being spited and refused the spare time to enjoy the company of others. From his reactions, he had clearly never been pleasured by any more than his own hand.

That changed Haku’s approach. He slowed his motions gradually : offered his other hand for Eiri to grasp onto. He almost regretted offering it for how tight the grip on it was when Eiri accepted.

Their tryst was one of the slowest that Haku had ever experienced. Eiri was constantly loud in his complaints towards Haku, and that loudness carried over into his praises of Haku. Eventually, Haku had flipped him and coaxed Eiri into biting on his pillows as a means to muffle his voice. It took any little movement to get high-pitched voice cracks and shouts to spill from his lips. Four times during the entire event, Haku had to stop touching the other and let them simply lie there without any movement so that Eiri could regain a small fraction of his mind before continuing. But all the while, Haku made sure to suckle on the exposed skin of Eiri’s neck.

And, afterwards, Eiri refused to let him go. He seemed as needy and clingy in physicality as Haku was in mentality. When Haku finally slipped from between Eiri’s legs to collapse beside the other, Eiri was quickly to scramble on top of Haku, keeping his legs straddled around Haku, and cushioned his head on Haku’s chest. Haku’s right hand rose to rest on Eiri’s lower back. Eiri did not stop panting.

“Eiri.”

“What?”

“Was that alright?”

There was silence for a few moments. “We could do it again.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

Haku did not say anything further, and Eiri did not attempt to start a new conversation. Once Eiri stopped panting, he retreated from the comforter of Haku’s bed and back towards his own. He went to sleep quickly thereafter, and Haku listened to the breathing of his messiah for over half of the night before drowsiness took him to slumber.

  
Haku could admit to himself, only in the delirium of near sleep, that the match between them was indeed perfect. Twisted in its intent and purpose, it was horribly ugly on the outside. But Haku had to lie in order to say that his messiah was not an exact match for him. At least, for however long Eiri lasted.


End file.
